


The Dairy Department

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Breeding, F/M, Hucow, Hucow Transformation, Hucow factory, Hypno Kink, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotized, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milking, Milking Machines, Multi, NSFW, Pregnancy Kink, Reader Insert, Smut, hypno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Y/N's promotion is much more than they expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're under 18 STAY THE HELL OFF THIS WORK!!!!! everyone else ENJOY!

You are so ready for this promotion, well really more of a transfer but you don't have to deal with anyone up front in the store anymore! It's all background work and no customers for you anymore; from now on you are moved to work in the back with the dairy crew, so finally something you deserve!

The back of the store was dull compared to the front with a rhythmic thrumming, strong enough to shake the floors around it lightly, coming from a large, locked, metal door. The only other worker in the department seemed to be a rather large hunky man, short brown hair, green eyes, and a light hint of stubble; his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows showing his toned forearms crossed over eachother with his callused hands tucked in the crooks of his arms.

He smiles at you heartily.

"You the new guy? Now what was your name again?"

"Y/N!"

"Okay! Okay! So alright, my name is Wilson, you can call me Will, and I'll show you around but there isn't too much to see anyway!"

He keeps his smile as he leads you around the back area explaining certain procedures you'll have to learn and other types of work you'll be doing. Finally you both stop at the large door and feel the thrum of whatever's going on in there.

Being this close it seems to shake your very core disorienting your mind in the most unnoticeable ways but you'll come to know the effects of it later...

"What's in there," you manage to ask through the mind dulling thrum.

"We only let long time employees work on that area it's very complicated."

"That sounds ominous as hell."

"Yea a little bit!"

You and Will both laugh a little awkwardly before moving on, but you still can't help feeling drawn towards that thrumming room.

"Okay so that's about all there is to see and... what else, what else- oh! Your breaks are scheduled back here and your meals will be provided here too!"

"Sweet! I've never been the type to turn down free food! Hope it's actually good though."

"Don't worry I eat here too it's pretty good!"

Months pass on your new job and it's lovely! At least compared to your last one. Will is nice to you and sweet, your meals are provided and maybe soon they'll let you through that door that taunts and tantalizes your mind every time you walk by it. Some things fell a bit odd occasionally though...

There's an odd way some workers entering the back look at you and Wilson...

Occasionally Wilson seems to find the time to grab you, groping you almost inspecting your proportions, and you don't fight it. It's such a lovely feeling being touched by him having your body inspected by his rough hands; sometimes you find yourself thinking about his cock when he does this to you, how big and thick it is, how good it would feel for him to stretch your pussy and breed you nice and deep.

Today though, he invites you to eat with him and leads you somewhere unexpected-

The Door.

"Now I shouldn't let you see this yet so I'm gonna cover your eyes as we walk through."

"Okay."

You let him take control and guide you through. You can tell when he opens the door as the thrumming is now mind numbing joined by muffled moans, occasional sloshing and...moos? It takes all your effort not to just drool and beg to be fucked through all this noise; what's gotten into you!?

Will seems to have entered another room with you. Once he shuts the door it's dead silent and he removed his hands from your eyes.

The room is pristine, all white with an odd looking stand in the center. Your plates are set precariously on top of the stand seeming like they could fall any second.

You grab your plate and sit after Will does the same, mirroring his actions. You eat your food obediently.

"So with all these months of working with us we think you might be ready to work in the room behind us right now."

"Really!?

Wilson laughs at your enthusiasm, "yes really, finish up your food and we can get you started on training."

You eagerly obey, scarfing down what's left of your lunch and looking at Will excitedly.

Wilson guides you up to stand and herds you to the stand in the center of the room. He bends you over strapping your hands behind your back, and your neck and ankles to the stand.

You don't make a single effort to stop him. This is right. This is where you belong.

Your only complaint is you're still clothed but Wilson is quick to remedy that. Flicking out a knife and cutting away all these obstacles, exposing you as you should be.

The air is cold around you and all you want is Will to take you and breed you like a good pet. Your wish isn't yet to come true though as he comes to your front, unbuckles his belt and pulls out the fat delicious cock you've been drooling for since you first started.

He presses it to your lips and you eagerly open your mouth for him to shove his cock in. He holds your head in place despite your restraints and pushes all the way in, gagging you with his thick tool.

After he's satisfied with you deepthroating him he begins to work out a rhythm. Thrusting hilt deep in and out of your mouth, his new cocksleeve.

He finally pulls back, only leaving the tip through your lips as he begins to groan and coat your mouth in his thick load.

You taste it, letting each spurt rest on your tongue before swallowing obediently.

He fully pulls out squirting the last spurts of cum to mark your face. He pulls his pants back up while you whine and squirm, realizing he isn't going to breed your aching cunt.

He pats your butt gently, "don't worry we'll get there."


	2. Trainee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson leads Y/N through their new training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I would continue this but here I am stressed out and horny!

Wilson makes his leave from the white room leaving you with cum on your face, squirming and desperate for someone to fuck your drenched pussy.

You're alone and restrained in silence waiting for someone or something to walk in, see you like this, and use your vulnerable exposed body for their own pleasure. The air and restraints are cold against your body as you wait and hope for something.

You can't turn around when you hear the door open again and the delicious thrum of the room beyond it.

"Close your eyes"

It's Wilson again. The man who's dominated you. The man who's so thoroughly humiliated and used you and you obey just as sweetly as ever.

Small noises echo through the room as you can only guess what's occurring around you right now. You can feel he's close now you feel his breath against your hip as he fumbles with who knows what.

Finally his hands are on your breasts, adding another inspection to many. He gently caresses them at first, brushing his thumbs over your nipples sweetly before moving his hands back up to tighten his grip on your chest. 

He squeezes, running his tight grip down your breasts and finally harshly tugging your nipples.

This continues before finally you feel the smallest drips milked from your teats; could you always do that!? Maybe if you weren't so busy thinking about Wilson's cock or when he was going to 'inspect' you next, you might have thought about why food was provided for you by the workplace...

"Yes this is good, excellent for your stage."

Will milks your teats until he's satisfied and moving his hands away from your udders.

You hear some odd clanking and other movements until suddenly the thrum that you're so curious about starts.

You squirm as you hear what's soon to be your new favorite song.

There's a shift in the air around your teats before you feel a suction around it and finally the sealing of a suction cups on both of them.

You're now being milked to the rhythm of the thrumming, the beautiful beautiful mind numbing thrumming.

Wilson takes a moment to see your reaction as he turns up the speed of your milking and the machine stops for nothing, mercilessly milking you into a babbling mess.

He pats you again before rising, "you're gonna love what's next."

You moan and present your pussy the best you can, only for a stinging spank to your ass.

"Not yet sweet thing, not yet."

He leaves you unsatisfied again but before you can really think much of it the white walls, floors and ceiling of the room come to life with color, shifting perfectly for what little of a mind you seem to have left.

The colors shift to beautiful spirals you can and SHOULD lose yourself in; that's what your new owner would want! He's gonna let your mind free here and fuck whatever's left of you out! 

Life will be so perfect with master.

You'll make such a good cow for him! And maybe then he'll finally inseminate you! Give you a little calf to make you milk more for him!

The milker is harsh as ever sucking your teats faster than you can produce milk but it just feels right to be here.

To melt away in thrums and spirals, and beautiful beautiful milking.

For hours you eagerly let your mind be sucked away with your milk, eagerly becoming your master's newest member of the herd.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make another chapter idk I got tired of writing tbh ;/ but if ya like my work! Leave kudos/comments! Thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
